Orochimaru's Child
by ciirque
Summary: Orochimaru and his lover Jiraiya were somehow given a miracle, the birth of their son Akira. But because of a freak accident it split them apart and now what will happen to Akira and Orochimaru?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my new story called, "Orochimaru's Child". Down below is my OC, Akira's description. Please don't flame me! Also don't complain about the pairings, it really urks me when people complain! Dx

* * *

><p>Name: Akira<p>

Age: Fifteen

DOB: November 2nd

Gender: Male

Height: 5'4"

Hair Color & Length: Black; white highlights ends at shoulders

Eye Color: Amber; pupils are slits

Occupation: Apprentice of Orochimaru (also his and Jiraiya's son)

Skill's: Has snake-like abilities like Orochimaru, knows genjustu, taitjustu, excellent in hand-to-hand combat, swordsman

Village: Sound

Personality: Sweet, cute, sadistic, perverted (gets it from Jiraiya), clueless (sometimes), funny

Background: By some miracle jutsu and the power of the great snake sannin, Akira was born into the world. He technically doesn't have a mother; both of his parents are male. Theirs names are Jiraiya and Orochimaru, two of the great sannin's. Life for him though was quite difficult growing up. Jiraiya lived in a complete different village and could only sneak out of Konoha into the Sound to meet his lover and public enemy number one, Orochimaru. So he barely ever saw his father. His papa (Orochimaru), was a busy man but did have enough time to spend with his child. He noticed that Akira had gained most of his abilities from him. He had his raven hair with tiny hints of white in it; he had his golden snake-like eyes, even his creamy white skin. Though at an earlier age, since he was living in Orochimaru's hideout he was introduced to Kabuto. The silver hair teen wasn't the nicest of people in the hideout. He used to mess with him, make fun of him, and once he even broke his arm! Akira never understood why he was treated with such cruelty but he later discovered was that he got all of his papa's attention.

It's a stupid reason to hurt someone and treat them with vile behavior but it didn't end there. When Akira was only three, Kabuto wanted to experiment on him to see if his implications on the DNA of the great Akamataa, a powerful snake spirit. He injected him with the spirits DNA when he was fast asleep and somehow the DNA molded itself with his own and his human feature began to change. His canine's turned to long fangs, his finger nails grew to a point, his legs began to mesh together till it created a amethyst colored snake tail. Akira's organs had moved and shifted into different areas to match his changed figure. He himself had turned into that of a naga! Kabuto of course was impressed with this experiment but not with Orochimaru. The Sannin was shocked by the transformation of his own and only offspring and he sent Kabuto into one of his many dungeon's where he kept his prisoners for when he needed a new host. The once human appearance of Akira had changed and now he was going to live a life as a experiment for his 'mother's' own pleasure. Orochimaru used his new appearance and skills to his advantage and he still loved his son whether he was normal or not. Jiraiya on the other hand wasn't to pleased witht he results. Akira one night could here his father's screaming at each other, arguing over him and what had become of him. It seemed like the yelling had never stopped till finally Jiraiya ended it with a 'goodbye' and stormed out of the room leaving behind a broken, angered, a greived Orochimaru. Of course Akira was to young to understand the meaning of what had laid out before his eyes but he did realise one thing.

He was the reason that Orochimaru grew to hate Jiraiya, Konoha, and himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Am I the Reason Why?<strong>

_(This scene takes place after Akira watches his father leave)_

He could hear crying. Welts of sobs wracked through his papa's body as he peered through the closet door. Why was papa crying? He was only three at the time and couldn't comprehend the meaning of the situation. _Creak._ The closet door gentley opened as a the small Akira slithered out with wide, hurt, amber eyes. "Papa?" Orochimaru slowly turned his head, his golden eyes landing on his only son. "What's wrong honey?" The newly changed naga slithered over towards his papa and tightly wrapped his delicate arms around the older mans waist. "Why papa crying? Akira don't like papa sad." The three year old mustered up. The sannin sighed as he held his son close to his chest and rubbed his back. _Your father left us...and he isn't coming back._ How was he supposed to say this to a young child? The boy wouldn't understand. With a shallow breath his golden eyes locked onto the boy own amber ones. "He is mad at papa and Kabuto. So he said he's gonna go back to his village for awhile..." Akira's eyes widened at Kabuto's name. He hated that man. He truely, truely hated him for what he had done. He could understand why father would be mad at that but...why was he mad at papa? "Is father coming back?" Orochimaru stilled at the question and he slowly nodded, even though it was a complete lie. "When?" "In time. Now I think it's time for little snakes to go to bed." Orochimaru laid his son down on his bed and pulled the covers over the boy, except for his scaley amethyst tail. The sannin laid a gentle kiss onto his son's forehead before laying down beside him, wrapping his arms around the young naga and brought him close to his chest, letting his son know that everything would be fine. Akira slowly drifted to sleep in the warm comfort of his papa's arms but one thing kept plaguing his mind, _Am I the reason why?_

_(Seven Years Later)_

"Papa! Sasuke nii-chan is being mean!" A pitched whine shattered through the underground hideout that was the legendary sannin's Orochimaru's. A ten year old was running as fast as he could to get away from the raven haired Uchiha that was dashing after him. His red eyes filled with rage after what the young boy had interuppted his training with Orochimaru by taking his sword and swinging it around as if it was a regular old play toy. From within the training hall, Orochimaru was rubbing his temples. His son was starting to become a hassal ever since he began growing curious about what he did in life and why Sasuke had showed up with a bunch of weapons. Of course the young boy didn't know what a weapon was yet but that didn't stop him from 'playing' with it. "Come back you little runt!" Sasuke's voice could also be heard through the hallway. _Damn, maybe I should have one of my other servants watch over the boy instead.._ Orochimaru soon walked out into the hallway only to be thrown off balance as Akira latched onto his leg, wanting to be protected by the fiery rage of Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, the Uchiha slid into the snake's view. The boy was seething with rage and maybe a hint of jealousy as he stared down at the amber eyed ten year old. "Papa! Sasuke nii-chan is being mean! Tell him to stop!" Orochimaru eyed the boy for a moment at his plea before picking the boy up into his arms and leaning him against his shoulder. "Akira you know your not supposed to bother Sasuke-chan while he's training. It's rude." Akira stared up at his papa with innocent eyes before a small 'ooh' slipped out. He turned his head to face the cold faced Uchiha with a small frown. "I sorry Sasuke nii-chan...didn't know I was bothering you." Sasuke sighed at the young boys apology before nodding with a 'hnn.' Orochimaru placed his son back onto the floor before saying, "Now why don't you go to your room and study, alright? You still need to figure out if you want to keep your tail or not." The last sentence came out as a whisper into the boy's ear. "Hai!" Before Orochimaru and Sasuke knew it, the young charge bolted down the hallway towards his room. _He kinda acts like the dobe.._ The raven's thoughts moved on towards his life back in Konoha when he was with his dobe, Naruto. He missed the blonde but gaining more power to kill his brother was his main goal in life and he was only holding him back. "He's quite the handful, Orochimaru-sama." "Yes but he'll be a strong shinobi one day. Now let's get back to your training, Sasuke-kun." "Hai." The pair of raven's melted into the darkness of the hallway before being led back into the training hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A good Papa**

_Thanks for the secret review LOL._

_I don't __OWN__ Naruto but I do __OWN__ Akira._

* * *

><p>"So many scrolls..." The young ten year old known as Akira pouted as he stared at the scrolls that were scattered across his room. They were scrolls all about transformation jutsu's, bindings, even one's that could help either permanently get rid of his amethyst tail or permanently rid of his legs. His papa gave him the choice of whether or not he wanted his tail but being the ten year old he was he really couldn't decide. He loved his tail because it increased his speed than it would with just running with his legs…but, having his legs made him feel normal like his papa and Sasuke. He didn't know his he just wanted to be normal or be unique all together.<p>

Giving up on his decision of which of the two he wanted he continued on with his usual material that his papa assigned him to learn about. He told him that it would be necessary to have for when he was a true shinobi in the future. Though, his thoughts were cut short when he heard yelling come from outside in the hallway. One voice he recognized as his papa's and the other's was…! Amber eyes widened as he saw a familiar and most hated silver haired Jonin pass by with two other what seemed 'guards' in his turns lead him somewhere down the hall. Right before the man disappeared from out of his view he glanced through the open doorway towards Akira and could only smirk towards him. A chill ran through the boy's spine as their eyes met. He hated that man with such power. He was the one who gave him his amethyst tail in the first place! "I better not see him trying to escape again and check him to see if he has any of his 'weapons' on him." Orochimaru had stopped short of Akira's room as he glared over towards his servants taking away the failed escapee. But reality hit him. Kabuto had passed Akira's room. He didn't say or do anything to him…did he? The Sannin entered into his son's room with a grim look on his face which slowly softened as well as grew worried when he saw a scared expression on the ten year olds face.

"Papa...?"

The boy's eyes were pooling up with tears that seemed threatening to fall. Anyone could probably melt at the sight of it but the Sannin only kneeled down beside him and embraced him into his comfort. "Shh. He's gone." The elder raven picked up the child and leaned him against his chest, letting him cry into his yukata. "He didn't do anything to you…did he Akira?" Only tremble answered his question. _The bastard did do something!_ He hissed in his thoughts. Making a note for later to torture his ex-medic he rubbed at his sons back trying to soothe him of his trembling. He cooed into his ear, whispering words of comfort. This lasted for a while; the Sannin completely forgetting about that he left Sasuke in the training hall. Walking over to sit on his son's bed he looked down upon his child to see that his trembling had nearly stopped but he occasionally heard the few whimpers. "It's alright. It's alright." The once bundle of joy slowly lifted his head to look into the golden eyes of Orochimaru with his amber ones that were a bit glazed from the crystal tears that still pooled there. "C-can I go with you papa? I-I don't want to be alone." The boy whimpered out his plea and Orochimaru could only nod before he headed out of the room with his only child in his arms. He headed out into the hallway and went a ways down towards the training hall where a fuming as well as an impatient Uchiha stood with his arms crossed. Though, his anger and jealousy seemed to rise when his master entered into the room with Akira in his arms.

"What's he doing here?" Sasuke managed to hiss through his teeth. Orochimaru glared over at the raven before he set Akira down onto his feet and nudged him a bit before pointing towards the chair in the corner of the room. The young boy did what he was told and headed over towards the chair wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Sasuke's dark orbs watched the child as his features began to soften to the slightest. "What's wrong with him?" He questioned lowly so it wouldn't startle the boy. "It's none of your concern." Orochimaru didn't even spare a glance at Sasuke as he soon walked over towards where he and Sasuke were training earlier. The raven sighed in annoyance before following his master's lead.

_(Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Konoha)_

_Whoosh._ The sound of a cool breeze swept passed a white haired man's ear. Though it seemed to go unnoticed to him as his mind as well as eyes was focused up towards the clear blue sky. The man was known most as one of the three legendary sannin's and a certain blonde called him 'The Pervy Sage'. But he was Jiraiya. The white haired man stared out into the distance as he let out a distressed sigh. The man had been rigged with various memories of his past as a sudden turn of events came into play. Tsunade had just informed him that Sasuke went off to Orochimaru to seek power and training. Naruto was just returned not too long ago from him and Sasuke's final show off; he was wounded pretty badly but as of now he was healed and all ready to go get him back. But…with the knowledge of Orochimaru on his mind his memories that he thought were long forgotten had plagued him once more.

"_How could you let him do this to Akira! He looks just one of your minions!" _Jiraiya remembered him yelling this towards Orochimaru right before he left him…and his only son. Yes he and Orochimaru used to be lover's…once. They had somehow were able to conceive a child and he looked more like Orochimaru than himself though he had some tints of his hair color as well as his curiosity about well things. _He should be about ten now._ The sannin thought with a light smile before it slowly disappeared. Jiraiya knew he left Orochimaru with the burden of taking care of their son without his support and he even wondered if Akira even remembered what his 'father' looked like. An idea formed into the sage's mind and with a look of determination on his face and with a swift dash he headed straight towards the Hokage's tower.

_(Back at Orochimaru's hideout)_

Orochimaru had managed to busy himself with training the stubborn Uchiha who kept sending Akira and himself looks that questioned, 'What happened before you got back?' Of course he wasn't going to tell the boy because he was never really fond of his young charge that really loved to bother the elder boy since he had no other siblings nor anyone to play with because of his age. Plus it was none of his damn business! _Teens have no sense these days. _He thought with a sigh as he then raised his hand and haulted Sasuke of his impending attack on him. "That will be enough for today, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke bowed his head in earnest in response before he rightfully headed towards the exit. "Sasuke. I need you to watch over Akira for awhile...I have things to do so I want you to keep him busy so he doesn't burst on in." Without giving the Uchiha time to respond he left the boy's. Sasuke fumed. _Why do I have to watch the dobe?_ With a 'hn' and his trademark Uchiha glare he walked over towards the boy sitting on the chair that seemed to have..fallen..asleep? The raven stared in sheer suprise to see the young ball of energy sleeping in the chair. _How could he have fallen asleep? I'm sure he should of heard us training._ With a light shrug the older boy picked up the sleeping child and let him rest on his shoulder before exiting out of the training hall and into the hallway. Walking past a few doors he finally stood infront of his own. Never once has the kid been in his room since he always seemed to try and 'play' with stuff of Sasuke's that he shouldn't. With a sigh he opened the door and stepped into the basic looking room. Heading over towards his bed he placed the sleeping boy underneatht he covers and drew them over him.

Unbeknowest to the uchiha a light smile graced onto his face as he stared down at the innocent looking boy. Somehow this brought memories back to when he was around his age and his parents were still alive. He remembered his mother used to tuck him in. All happiness faded from him as an image of his slaughtered parents bodies rested into his mind along with his brother he turned away from Akira and sighed, sitting at the end of the bed. _Remember what your here for Sasuke. Your not here for this dobe your here to get strong. Your here so you can kill your brother. _With those finally chants within his mind it seemed fatigue began to set in and a light yawn was drawn from him. His eye lids began to droop and his vision began to grow darker he slipped into unconsciousness where the darkness seemed to welcome him.

Hours had passed since Orochimaru had left Akira in Sasuke's care and his 'business' was done. He had taken care of Kabuto for the fourth time. He was quite the escape artist. But this time he made sure he wouldn't even be able to get up without the help of his guards to even escape. The snake sannin passed several doors within the never ending hallway. He passed Akira's room to find them not their and so went the same for all of Akira's favorite places inculding the training hall but when he passed the final door he never thought he would ever see this happen. Within the hidden hideout that was Sasuke's room he found the young Uchiha asleep at the end of the bed and Akira sleeping under the covers. What a sight it was. A light chuckle came from the man as he headed over towards Akira and kissed his forehead. "You know..Orochimaru-sama you a good 'father'.." Orochimaru's eyes slowly turned to the once sleeping Uchiha to find him staring over at him with those endless dark orbsof his. The man chuckled. He slowly slipped the covers off of Akira amking him stir alittle before pulling the tired boy into his arms. "Mnn." The boy mumbled out gibberish within his dazed awakening. The man descended towards the exit of Sasuke's room and before he left he sighed. "Thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in awhile!<em>

_And please no more threats of shoving burnt cookies down my throat! D:_

_Akira is so adorable in this chapter and Sasuke being sweet to!_

_But what is Jiraiya thinking about? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter of Orochimaru's Child!_

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile.**

**I will soon update 'Things that don't belong' soon enough.**

* * *

><p>A new day had come and the sun was resting over Otogakure.<p>

Akira was already up and running, messing with Sasuke like he did everyday, but, something was different about the pair today.

Orochimaru was watching from the doorway to the training hall and saw as Sasuke began teaching the young boy about a few techniques that he had learned during his time in Konoha before he came to Orochimaru. Akira seemed happy to have Sasuke as his teacher since he seemed to catch on fast.

Occasionally the boy would mess up, falling backwards or just end up doing something silly but Sasuke would always grin and help the boy overcome the small challenge. It was rather sweet yet interesting to see the Uchiha to come out his usual shell and have fun with Akira even though it was only for a few hours.

Orochimaru sighed before he walked back into the hallway and towards his chambers to look over some information one of his subordinates had come to know of. Entering into his room and taking a seat at his desk, flipping a switch to turn on a light to see he grasped the documents laid infront of him. Scrolling over the words about some mission that Tsunade had wrote out to retrieve Sasuke his golden snake eyes widened at who would be conducting this mission.

_'Jiraiya.'_

The sanin dropped the sheet and stared off, eyes looking blank as his head filled with dread. Jiraiya, after ten years was returning to Otogakure but it wasn't just to help Naruto, no, it was to find him and his son. "..I can't...I won't let him find or see Akira not after leaving him behind and thinking that he was some freak!", he hissed through clenched teeth. Brushing some of his bangs out of his face he cringed at the very thought of the white haired sanin touching his beloved Akira. He didn't deserve to see him! Pushing out of the chair he walked swiftly out of the room and headed off towards the training hall to warn both Sasuke as well as his son.

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile, near the border of Konohagakure)<em>

Near the borders of Konoha two figures were walking, talking amoungest themselves. One had unruley spikey blonde hair who was loud and obnoxious. While the other was tall while white spikey that was pulled back into a ponytail. Both were on a mission to rescue a certain Uchiha from his keeper, one of the legendary sannin's, Orochimaru.

Jiraiya felt dread and anxiousness fill his being. He would be able to finally see his son, perhaps even take him back to Konoha with him. But he knew for certain was Orochimaru wouldn't let the boy go without him enduring his wrath.

_~Flashback~_

_"How could you let him do this to Akira! He looks just one of your minions!"_

_Jiraiya's booming voice filled the room as he finally snapped. Orochimaru looked up at the older male and seethed with anger. "Don't you dare blame me for this...and don't you DARE make fun of our son Jiraiya!" "Well did you see him? He's become some sort of snake hybrid creature! That thing is not my son-" A harsh slap ended that sentence._

_The black haired sannin glared at the other feeling sick just thinking about the sentence his lover had just uttered. Jiraiya placed a hand over his callous cheek, grey eyes stared back into golden one's trying to decipher why his lover had just struck him._

_"Oro-" "Don't ever talk to me again! You will never see me nor **MY** son again!"_

_~End Flashback~_

From that day forward he never once seen his ex-lover nor his beloved son.

Maybe over the ten years that had passed Orochimaru had forgiven him enough to see Akira once again and let him see his other father..but, God only knows.

* * *

><p><em>(Back in Orochimaru's hideout)<em>

Orochimaru had already warned Sasuke about his ex-bestfriend coming to retrieve him and he then took his son, leading him into his personal bed chambers.

"Papa?"

Akira's small voice caught the man's attention and he looked down towards his heir and smiled. "Yes what is it?" "Why are you taking me to your room?" The ten year old questioned just as they entered into the room and being placed down on top of his father's bed.

"Well...two bad people are coming to retrieve Sasuke and take him away.." "NO! I don't want Sasuke-nii to leave! Make the bad people leave Papa!" The young boy begged as he hugged his father.

"Shh child. Yes, I'll make them go away just if anything happens you must hide yourself. You must not fight, do you understand Akira? I would be devistated if anything bad happened to you", the sannin hugged the boy close to his chest, stroking his hair. "Yes Papa."


End file.
